After the War
by SexyImagination123
Summary: After the war, things had been different for the boys, Draco couldn't walk around without constant harassment, Harry without constant praise. When the two boys realise they aren't really that different, their entire relationship changes, from enemies to something else all together. (Draco/Harry) P.S: couldn't think of any other title :s sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they all come from the imagination of J.K. Rowling. I don't make any money off this story, it's purely to bring pleasure to the Drarry fans that happen to read this.**

**Warnings: Not all information in this chapter is accurate, so sorry if I messed up somewhere, and there's homosexuality, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: And So It Begins.**

_(Harry Potter)_

I was glad the new headmistress, Professor McGonagall, had let us back to finish our exams, I wanted to be an Auror, but I wanted to earn it, I didn't want to be accepted because I'd beaten Voldemort, I wanted to be accepted because I had the academic proof. Apparently there was still some parts of the castle that hadn't been built properly, I wondered if they'd fixed the Room of Requirement.

Bump!

I wobbled back, having been too busy thinking to notice the blonde boy coming in the opposite direction, causing us to bang into each other on the middle of the platform 9 ¾. I looked up at Draco Malfoy, who I hadn't seen since the final battle against Voldemort, scowling down at me.

"Watch where you're going, instead of your boyfriend," he growled.

"I…I'm not," Ron blushed, putting his arm around Hermione.

"Just because you're with Goyle doesn't mean I'm with Ron," I smiled sourly.

Gregory Goyle, who was behind him at the time, blushed scarlet, grumbling that he wasn't gay. Draco glared at me, inwardly cursing me for saying something so scandalous, but did nothing further, not wanting to cause a scene on the middle of the platform.

"Come on Goyle," Draco hissed, breezing away to a nearby door onto the train, Goyle following closely behind.

I was strange only seeing two rather than three, it brought back the memory of Vincent Crabbe, and his unfortunate perish in the Room of Requirement last year, I was sad we couldn't save him, he might have been a prick ever since I'd met him, but he didn't deserve to die. At least Malfoy and Goyle were saved, helped keep two names off the list of the dead, which was long enough without them.

"Come on Harry," Ginny smiled. "We need to get a good compartment."

I smiled at her, taking her hand and walking with her to an empty compartment, Ron and Hermione following close behind. When we sat down the conversation flowed between the three of them, but I just rested my head against the window, closing my eyes to relax. Ginny put her hand on mine. I looked up at her, smiled, and relaxed again. _It's sad_, I thought. _She's so into me, she really likes me, but I don't feel the same. _I hadn't been with Ginny since the war, I told her I needed time, and she accepted it. I hadn't found a way to tell her yet, Ron and Hermione knew, but she didn't. _Just tell her you're gay_, my mind glared.

A little while later, I felt something touch my face. When I opened my eyes Ginny was staring into them, face inches from mine. I tried to back away, but the hand that had been on my cheek moved to behind my head.

"Harry, I think what you need to get better isn't sleep on the window, it's to find a distraction."

She leaned forward to kiss me, but I turned away. She backed off a little, looking hurt and confused. I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes, it was now or never.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I just can't," I frowned. "It's not that you aren't beautiful, or amazing, you are, it's just…I'm gay."

Her eyes widened and her eyes glazed over with tears. I pulled her into my arms and soothed her, I knew she'd take it hard, and it helped that Ron and Hermione weren't there, probably hunting down the lady with the trolley. Ginny straightened herself up before Ron and Hermione came back, imagining it never happened. He would talk to her later, so everything was fine there, but he worried that maybe Draco or Blaise or someone had walked past as he told her, and spread the rumour. I worried about it for a long time, I didn't want assholes like that teasing me for who I am, but I was strong, I was a fighter, hell, I even stood up and fought Voldemort, so I wasn't about to let some pompous mama's boys get the better of him. Not now, not ever.

* * *

_(Draco Malfoy)_

I was walking to a compartment, Goyle by my side, I found a small one, and told Goyle to fuck off, that he wanted to be alone. He smiled and walked off towards Pansy and Blaise. I closed the door and pulled down the blind, locking the door and putting a silencing spell on it. He curled up on the padded bench and looked out the window. _How dare he_, I thought. _I'll make Potter pay for that comment somehow._ I removed the locking charm on the door, wanting to find that lady with the sweets, but found something else instead.

I saw the she-weasel on the floor, crying her eyes out. It was just the thing I needed to lift me spirits, to pick on a Weasley.

"Aww, what happened, Harry break up with you again?" I chuckled.

She looked up with eyes full of rejection and it made me think of first year, when I'd offered Potter friendship, which he rudely rejected. It wasn't quite as bad as Ginny's situation, but he knew what it was like to be rejected by Potter. I walked over to her and sat beside her, asking her what happened.

"Like you even care," she hissed. "Death eaters don't have the heart to care, just kill."

I winced at her words, scratching my left forearm, where the disgusting mark remained. I glared up at her, remaking that I only wanted to help.

"Sorry," she sobbed. "It's just, I'm not in the mood to be teased."

"I'm not teasing," I frowned, "What happened?"

"Harry doesn't love me anymore," she bawled.

I looked at her in surprise, she was blubbering like that because Harry didn't want her back, kind of pathetic, weak even. I got up and told her to get a grip, that he wasn't worth it that she just had to move on.

"Like you'd know anything about this," she glared. "You've probably always been in Harry's place, rejecting people. Well you've never been in Harry's place anywhere else." She hissed, "Harry's always fighting evil, being brave, risking his life to save everyone, including you. What have you ever done Draco, all you did was get tainted with the Dark Mark of that madman, and hurt people, so before you question his worth, question your own."

She got up and ran off, tears still in her eyes. I stood there, shocked, she'd stood up to me, and actually had a point, I was only an ex-death eater, who surprisingly managed to not get thrown in Azkaban with my father, but Harry, he was brave, fearless and strong, he was the perfect guy, with a great heart and a fit body. _Stop it Draco, you're only torturing yourself_.

I shook my head, returning to my compartment, forgetting why I left it in the first place. I sat down and thought about when he first thought of Potter like that. It was back in the Room of Requirements, when he'd saved me, I was holding onto him tightly, he rode so fast I could understand why I was never able to beat him in quidditch. I could feel his muscles, he was surprisingly very toned, and I started to have weird feelings about him, I couldn't stop thinking about him all summer, the only person who knew was Pansy, and she'd practically forced it out of me. I was never going to act on what I wanted, he was a hero, I was one of the enemy, or used to be.

I turned back to the window, we'd be arriving soon. I laid across the bench, I needed rest for when we stopped, I needed energy if I was going to ignore Potter, which I was determined to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: So of the information in this isn't accurate, so sorry so mistakes on that front, and this chapter contains homosexuality, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Everybody Knows**

_(Harry Potter)_

I walked off the train, Ron and Hermione close behind. I explained what happened to them when Ginny had gone off somewhere, and she still hadn't come back. We noticed Hagrid, who smiled at us, and waved the first years towards him, so they could take the boats. I briefly remembered my first year, meeting Ron on the train, getting into fights with Malfoy, having to fight Voldemort for the first time, and unfortunately not the last.

We made our way to the Great Hall, sitting with Neville and Seamus at the Gryffindor, looking up to the front at teachers table. It was weird, seeing McGonagall in the middle of the table instead of Dumbledore. The thought of Dumbledore crushed my heart, still, he'd touched my heart, being a sort of father figure, someone I could look up to, but he too was taken from me. My eyes scanned the Slytherin table at the opposite ends of the room, finding Draco and staring at him. _I wonder if Draco knew I saw him, knew I saw him lower his wand_. He seemed to sense he was being watched, because he looked up at me. He smiled at me and winked, trying to make me angry or uncomfortable like he used to, but I'd come to terms with my sexuality since then, so smiled and winked back, turning the situation back on him. He blushed and turned away, I chuckled, _stick that up your pipe and smoke it Malfoy_.

We heard our headmistress clear her throat and paid attention, watching the sorting ceremony, and listening to her speech. Only new thing was that because she was headmistress now, she couldn't be Gryffindor's head of house, so Hagrid was appointed Head of Gryffindor, and that Snape wasn't there to be Head of Slytherin, so that was now Slughorn's job.

After the speech, the food appeared on our table, making some of the first years gasp. I chuckled as I remembered what it was like for me when I was a first year, I was so new to magic, and had only just learned there was a Wizarding World. The atmosphere was light, as everyone welcomed the first years, then there was a slam. Everyone looked up to see Ginny, eyes stained with tears, glaring around the room until her eyes found mine. She stormed over, obviously angry.

"So, already found your new girlfriend," she hissed. "Or should I say boyfriend?!"

_Shit! She's pissed. _"Ginny, what's wrong?" I frowned, standing up, everyone paying close attention to us.

"Don't give me that shit! I was madly in love with you Harry, and you just throw me away like that, I thought I was special to you!" She screamed.

"You are special to me," I smiled, touching her shoulder and looking into her eyes. "But I've told you, I don't love you like that."

I was a little embarrassed, having everyone hear our private business, I wanted to tell them all to keep their noses out, but never got the chance.

"You used to, I used to be one of the best things in your life," she cried. "And now I can't have that, I can't be happy without you, and I can't be with you, why is that Harry?"

"I told you earlier, I understand that you're hurt Ginny, come on, sit down and eat, we can talk," I smiled, trying to stay positive.

"I don't believe you," she glared. "I don't believe for one second that you're telling me the truth."

"I am Ginny," I could feeling everyone listening, wanting to know just why I wouldn't be with Ginny.

"How Harry," she cried in disbelief. "You can't, you just can't be gay!"

Everyone gasped, I looked around to see everyone gaping at me, but I noticed Malfoy gaping, blush creeping over his face. I turned back to Ginny, trying to reign in the angry I felt, she had no right to say that here, when everyone was paying close attention.

"Well I am Ginny," I frowned. "I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to live with that, I like guys, and last I was told you're still a girl."

She gaped at me, and an angry flush consumed her face. She suddenly lashed out, slapping me right across the face. Everyone gasped as I rubbed my red cheek, looking back to Ginny. She seemed to have calmed down and started crying that she was sorry. She turned and ran out, me on her tail, I wasn't particularly happy with her at that moment, but I still wanted to sort things out, see if there was a friendship we could salvage.

* * *

_(Draco Malfoy)_

I could hardly believe what I'd just heard, neither could anyone else. Potter was gay. I think he noticed I'd blushed, and I realised why he hadn't blushed when I winked at him beforehand. Pansy leaned close to me, whispering so only I could hear.

"You hear that, he likes guys, and last I checked, you're a guy," she whispered encouragingly.

"Even so, why would he want to be with me, I practically represent everything he's been fighting against for like, 8 years? I'm just plain old Malfoy to him, a death eater." I shot back quietly.

"So, won't kill you to try, now I think you should go talk to him." She smiled.

She'd always been there for me, even when everybody else left. When my father had been sent to Azkaban, and my mother had gone on some getaway and left me alone, Pansy was always there with me. I knew she liked me more than she said, but I didn't have the same feelings, I guess because I was too busy marvelling over Potter. I smiled at her, but shook my head.

After dinner, Professor Hagrid told us because so few eighth years decided to come back, we were going to be staying in the west tower, we'd all have our own bedrooms and bathrooms, meaning we could have own place to relax, and to study. I liked the idea of my own room, meant I didn't have to bother with the other boys that had come back for our last year. Only 15 of us had come back, 5 Slytherins (myself, Pansy, Blaise, Goyle and Theo Nott), 5 Gryffindors (Harry, Granger, Weasel, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom), 3 Ravenclaws (Luna Lovegood, Roger Davis and that Cho girl), and 3 Hufflepuffs (Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones). I made my way up to the tower, Harry was surprisingly already there, I took a deep breath and approached him.

"Hey Potter, guess you and the she-weasel aren't together anymore."

"You know what Malfoy go fuck yourself," he growled. "I'm really not in the mood for you to pick on me, far from it, and I swear on Merlin's beard if you decide to tease me right now, you'll meet the same sticky end as Voldemort."

I stared at him shocked, I didn't mean to tease him, I meant to come over and talk to him, not get in a fight. I was about to apologise when he stormed upstairs, mumbling something like 'Fucking death eaters'. The words stung deeper than they had when others had said stuff like that, he would have gone up and straightened things out between them, but the silver knight portrait that guarded the entrance moved, and he knew he'd have to sort it out later, just hoping he'd get the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Some of the facts in this chapter may not be facts, because I may have made a mistake. This chapter contains homosexuality, don't read if you don't like.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Not Everyone Hates Him.**

_(Harry Potter)_

He didn't actually say anything wrong, and he didn't say it in a snarky way, but I'd been so pissed off about everyone finding out like that, so I took it out on him. It was wrong to, I realised that when I reached my bedroom, hoping he hadn't heard my dismissive comment about him being a death eater. Voldemort was gone now, so there were no death eaters anymore, and I knew that. I started to unpack my things, and get settled into my new room.

10 minutes later I had finished unpacking and was sitting at my desk, looking over my lessons for the next day. It was a terrible start to the day with potions, which I'd always been terrible at, and with Professor Slughorn teaching us it was bound to be boring, then I had Charms, then defence against the dark arts. I wondered who the next teacher would be, and pondered whether they'd last longer than a year, not that I had to care, I wouldn't be here next year.

There was a gentle knock on my door, and I invited who it was inside, still looking over my lessons, after lunch it was herbology, then astronomy and lastly divination. I looked up as my bedroom door was closed and saw Malfoy standing awkwardly in front of it. I gave him a quizzical look, he blushed a little, before straightening up and looking me in the eye.

* * *

_(Draco Malfoy)_

When I was beckoned in, I opened the door and saw Harry sitting at his desk, frowning at a piece of parchment. I took the time to admire his face, every perfect detail, from his bright green eyes to his frowning lips. I closed the door behind me, turning back to see him looking at me quizzically. The way his head tilted to one side showing the flawless skin of his neck made me blush a little, but I regained control of myself and looked up at him.

"I wanted to talk about what happened earlier," I explained. "I didn't mean to offend you, or tease you if that's what happened."

He looked at me for a while not taking his emerald eyes off me, then smiled. "It's my fault, I was just a little pissed at Ginny so I took it out on you, it wasn't fair and I'm sorry."

I nearly faltered, I nearly blushed and got all sappy like a Hufflepuff, but I held onto my composure and nodded, accepting his apology.

He smiled and shook his head at me, "Always so uptight."

I gaped at him, _what was that supposed to mean_? He asked me if there was another reason I'd come, seen as I was still standing in the middle of his room. I thought about telling him, expressing my feelings for him like Pansy suggested, but didn't, he'd just get disgusted and it'd ruin the good atmosphere. I shook my head and went to the door, opening it.

"See you later Malfoy."

I turned and saw his bright smile, seemingly happy we'd managed to get on a civil bases. I nodded in his direction and left. Outside his room, I blushed and smiled, it felt great that he was being nice to me. _Oh god, I'm turning into a Hufflepuff_.

* * *

_(Hermione Granger)_

We were in the Common Room, Seamus and Neville were playing chess at the table near the window, my and Ron were cuddle on the couch and Pansy was sitting by the fire with Blaise, everybody else was in their rooms.

"Do you think Harry's ok?"

Ron was really worried about him, he'd seen Ginny and she'd explained what happened between them, but said she couldn't find him to apologise. I was still a little shocked by her reaction, Ginny had never been violent, towards anyone. I wondered if Harry was ok too, now everyone knew he was gay, and he wanted to keep it quiet for a while, so the Daily Prophet wouldn't twist it.

"I'm saw he'll be fine Ron," I smiled.

"Hey Hermione," Seamus asked. "Is Harry single?"

I looked at him confused, "Well I thought the show in the Great Hall would have made that obvious, he's not dating Ginny anymore."

"Well obviously, but Seamus means a boyfriend, has Harry got a boyfriend," Neville explained.

I shook my head and shrugged, I didn't know but thought he would have told us, seen as we already knew he was gay. Draco came down the stairs, sat by Pansy and started whispering to her.

"Planning to kill the new headmistress Draco," Seamus glared. "No point, you'll just get one of your other death eater buddies to do it for you like last time, right?"

"Shut the fuck up," Pansy barked. "You don't know anything about Draco, so shut that hole you call a mouth."

"Whatever Parkinson, and be honest, did you really think he'd just be able to walk around without people making those comments," Seamus sneered.

"Look, both of you shut up!"

Everyone turned to Neville, who had surprisingly shouted, and he blushed a little in embarrassment.

"I mean, Seamus is right on one hand, you should have expected him to say something, he's not got a filter between his mouth and brain telling him what he should and shouldn't say out loud." Neville mumbled.

Seamus gaped, offended at the comment and we all laughed, Neville smiled shyly and continued with his view of the argument.

"And Pansy's right too, we have no clue what it was like for Draco being a death eater, I mean he might have hated, or he might have loved it. To be honest I don't give a shit, it's all in the past now, we should just try to forget it, or at least move on with our lives."

I'd never heard Neville sound so full on about anything, last year at Hogwarts must have changed him. He focused back on the game of chess and took Seamus' last bishop, making him grunt in frustration. I turned, intending to look at Draco, but notice Blaise staring at Neville, wonder in his eyes. I thought it best not to dwell on that, so I turned my gaze to Pansy and Draco. She was still marvelling at how Neville had in a way defended Draco, and he was smiling, trying to talk to her.

I smiled at the scene, everything had gone well, seen as we had an ex-death eater sleeping in the same tower as us, and obviously not everyone was holding a grudge. I knew Ron still was, he'd tensed up as soon as Draco came into the room, he obviously still hated Draco, after all it was his 'friends' that had killed his brother.

I leaned in and whispered in Ron's ear. "How about we head up to our room, I can set your mind at ease?"

He smiled at me, nodding. I took his hand and led him up the stairs to our room, I knew I couldn't bring George back, or get rid of Draco, but I could help take his mind off them. And it was another thing I was great at.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: All the information in this chapter may not be accurate, don't believe everything it says :)**** . This contains homosexuality so don't read it if you don't like it.**

* * *

**C****hapter 4: Long First Day**

_(Harry Potter)_

As I walked down the stairs to the Common Room I worried about what people would say, but I didn't have to. When I got downstairs the only person there was Seamus, probably waiting for Neville. He turned to me and smiled, he walked over to me smoothly. I backed away a little, but my back touched the wall, Seamus carried on walking until he was right in front of me.

"Hey Harry," he smiled. "So, you're into guys, got a boyfriend?"

I gazed at him quizzically, "Not currently, why'd you ask?"

He smiled seductively, leaned in a little closer and kissed me. It wasn't just a peck either, it was a full on kiss, and at first I was shocked, but then I then I relaxed into it. He held the back of my head, really kissing me now, sliding his tongue across my lips. I opened my mouth for him and stuck my tongue in his mouth, tasting and exploring this unknown territory. And he wasn't that bad of a kisser.

"Get a room."

We separated slightly, and turned to see Neville smiling at the doorway to the stairs. I blushed bright red, and Seamus smiled back, sharing an inside joke I didn't understand. Seamus winked at me, and walked out past the portrait with Neville. I didn't know Seamus was gay, it was actually quite a shock.

"Hey Potter."

I turned to Draco with a smile, greeting him coldly, using his last name. He walked towards me and asked what I was doing with my back against the wall.

"Just got snogged, you wouldn't understand," I smiled sourly.

"By who, Longbottom?"

I laughed, "No, Merlin no. Seamus actually."

His face twisted into a grimace, clearly displeased, and I could tell if it was because I'd snogged a boy, or I'd snogged Seamus. I smiled at him, cocking my head to one side in question. He walked off, ignoring me completely. I waited in confusion for Ron and Hermione, why had he made that face, and why did he leave like that?

When they came down we went to the Great Hall for breakfast before I started the torturous day of boring lessons, and everyone asking about my sexuality. Although if they reacted the way Seamus had I wouldn't have had to worry.

* * *

_(Harry Potter)_

We got to the Great Hall and everyone went silent, I smiled a little and walked to my usual seat, now I was famous here for the fight against Voldemort and because I was gay. When I sat down, Seamus smirked at me, and I winked back at him. Some of the Gryffindors gasped, and it wasn't long before the news was spreading across to the Slytherin table. I looked and sure Pansy glaring, at first I thought it was at me, then I noticed it was actually at Seamus. He seemed to have noticed too, because he started laughing quietly, and waved over at her. She turned and muttered something aggressively at Draco and he looked up, frowning at Seamus and I wondered why they were having such strong reaction to the possibility of us having a fling.

"How about we give Malfoy and Parkinson a little show to really piss him off," Seamus whispered.

I smiled at his suggestion and nodded, leaning in and kissing him quite deeply. Everyone around us gasped, and we separated, smiling to ourselves. Out of the corner of the room I saw Draco's face, it was stuck between two emotions, anger and sadness. In the end he stuck with sadness. _How strange_.

"What was that?" Hermione gaped.

"A show to piss off Malfoy and Parkinson," Seamus laughed.

I smiled at her and she nodded with a giggle, Ron winking his approval. What I hadn't notice was the Hufflepuffs had been listening in, and had past the news of our kiss over the hall again. I looked up as Pansy was telling Draco, and he glared up at me, obviously not finding the little joke funny.

We ate the rest of breakfast with a light atmosphere, enjoying ourselves. Every now and then Seamus would put his hand on my thigh and stroke it softly, witch felt good, so I return the favour, and see him struggle to not let people know what we were doing. After we were finished, we walked to the Dungeons, chatting normally, wondering who we'd get paired with this year.

* * *

_(Harry Potter)_

"Hello students," Professor Slughorn smiled. "This will be an important year for you guys, so I'm pairing you with people who can help you get better."

I looked at Ron and we mentally had a fight over who was going to work with Hermione.

"Ronald Weasley, I want you to work with Hermione." Slughorn said.

He smiled at me as he went to sit at a bench with Hermione, leaving me alone to face my fate at working with someone I most likely didn't want to work with.

"As for you Harry my boy," Slughorn turned to me. "I want you to work with Draco."

I sighed in relief, I thought I have to work with someone like Parkinson, but Malfoy I could handle. I walked over to one of the benches and Malfoy followed, clearly a bit pissed off. He whispered to me that he would be in charge, because my potion skills were appalling. So I shot back saying that it could have been worse, that he could have had Ron. He grimaced and nodded, sitting down and ignoring me again. Professor Slughorn proceeded to pair people off, Zabini and Neville, Parkinson and Luna, Seamus and Nott, I stopped listening around then, getting a little bored.

After he'd finished Slughorn ordered us to work as a pair to successfully brew a cauldron of calming draught, just to get us back in the swing of being back at school. I'd had to make lots of these over the summer, to take after I'd woken up from a nightmare. It was strange, it had been quiet a long time since the war, yet I still had nightmares about that finally battle. I focused on what I was doing, I cut half the ingredients while Draco did the others and we added them when necessary. We were working so well, synchronised you could say, and we were the first to finish. After the Professor checked it, we cleared up and sat back down, waiting for everyone else to finish.

"So," I started. "Intend to tell me what your problem is?"

He looked at me for a minute, before uttering the simple words 'I don't like it'. I looked at him in confusion and decided to ignore it, it's not like I'd die without knowing. Soon enough everyone else finished, and the lesson was over, Malfoy walked out with Parkinson by his side, leaving Blaise to chat nicely with Neville.

The rest of the day was a blur, and I was relieved when I was sat in the Great Hall for dinner. Everyone was less energetic than earlier, due to a long first day, but we got on with it, eating happily before heading back to the West Tower for a well-deserved rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: As I said before not everything is factually accurate, sorry. This chapter involves homosexuality, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nightmares**

_(Harry Potter)_

I bolted upright in bed, breathing rapidly. I reached for the little vile of calming draught on my bedside table and chugged it down, feeling its calming effect wash over me. They came back. The nightmares came back. From experience I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now, so I got dressed and looked at the time. Midnight. It was nowhere near school time, and it had gone past curfew, so I couldn't leave the tower.

_Screw it_, I thought. I draped my invisibility cloak over myself and opened my door silently, before creeping downstairs. Luckily no one was in the Common Room, so no one would have noticed someone move the silver knight, and I knew where I was going. In my nightmare I'd been back in that space under the Astronomy Tower, watching Dumbledore die. I always thought I should have saved him, that there was something I could have done to help him, I just didn't.

Up in the Astronomy Tower, I leaned against the railing, looking over the school. Dumbledore had made this school safe for me, when there was always death eaters on the louse coming for me, or Voldemort on the rise, this place was always my safe haven, all thanks to him. He'd kept me safe, and told me something key to defeating Voldemort, he really was a true hero.

I heard footsteps, and turned to see Malfoy looking down sleepily. He looked up and noticed me, but didn't do much, he just stood at the railing with me. I asked him what he was doing, and it took him a while to answer.

"Couldn't sleep," he said simply. "I couldn't have done it Harry, you know that right?"

His question surprised me, but I smiled and replied. "Yeah, I do, you lowered your wand, you let him go."

He whipped his head round, looking at me intently. "How the fuck do you know that, I've never told anyone."

I smiled at him, pointing to the shadow under us, explaining how I hid there and how I saw everything. He just nodded and turned back to the railing, he clearly felt so much guilt about that night, same as I did.

"I'm surprised I'm not rotting in Azkaban with my father, hearing him whine about how much of a disappointment I am," he frowned.

I thought it best to tell him the real reason he wasn't rotting in Azkaban.

"You're not in Azkaban because I requested it," I smiled, earning a confused look off him. "You were only 16 Draco, you were young and stupid, and I'm guessing if you didn't take the Dark Mark, both you and your parents would have been killed. You deserved a second chance to prove you weren't what everyone thought, so you have one."

He stared at me, shocked by the small amount of compassion I had showed by requesting his absence from Azkaban Prison. Suddenly he lunged at me, grabbed me with all his might and hugging me, repeatedly thanking me. I felt his tears on my shoulder, and stroked his hair soothingly, whispering kind words to him. He looked up into my eyes and I froze, I'd never been close enough to see just how beautiful his grey eyes were.

He leaned in closer and kissed me, at first I was surprised, I didn't know he swung my way, and he had hated me for so long, so it was hard to imagine why he was kissing me. After a while of feeling his soft, warm, and ever so slightly wet, lips on mine, I didn't care. I snaked my hand behind his head, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, making him groan softly.

He pulled back and stepped away from me, putting a lot of distance between us, and leaving me panting for more. He turned and left, running away from whatever had just happened. I didn't know what had gotten into him, but I liked it, and I had a hunger for more of him. I knew I couldn't just confront him, instead I planned to get him to come to me.

* * *

_(Harry Potter)_

I'd gone back to bed after that, and when I got downstairs loads of people were already there. Ron and Hermione were cuddled on the coach by the fire, Neville was playing chess with Blaise, Draco was talking to Pansy, probably about last night, and the person I was looking for was sat on the floor by the fire.

"Hey Harry," Seamus smiled, tapping the floor next to him.

I smiled back, and sat right next to him, looking up into his bright blue eyes, telling him what I want. He smirked at me and leaned down to kiss me, holding the back of my head. I ran my fingers through his hair pulling gently. He gasped and I slid my tongue into his mouth, we snogged for at least 3 minutes. When we separated I could see the sickened expressions of Ron, Pansy and Draco, where as everyone else looked amused, thinking this would be a regular thing, and it would, at least until Draco strapped on a pair and came to get what I knew he wanted.

I walked to the Great Hall hold Seamus' hand, and we put on a great show for Draco, Seamus knew what we were doing, just not why. We even did romantic things, like feeding each other little things, and kissing now and then. Everyone else seemed to enjoy our affectionate attitude, Draco not so much. _I don't think he'll last the day_.

* * *

_(Draco Malfoy)_

I looked on in jealousy, watching Harry throw himself all over that Finnigan kid. I could sense Pansy's anger from next to me, it radiated off her in bucket loads.

"Why the fuck is he drooling over Finnigan?" She hissed under her breath, "I mean, after last night he should be focusing on you."

I nodded, equally confused. I thought I felt something between us last night, that's why I'd kissed him, it just happened. But I'd backed off and left, so maybe he thought I wasn't interested. I thought about how if felt kissing him, his lips were so warm and soft, the kissing Harry was like Heaven to me, what was it to Finnigan, something to make me jealous? He didn't deserve to kiss Harry. Then again neither did I to be honest, I was supposed to be Harry's enemy, but all I could think about was kissing him. My father would have been so disappointed.

"I'm gonna go over there and give Potter a piece of my mind," Pansy growled.

"No," I whispered. "I'll talk to him later. It's my problem not yours."

She glared at me for a moment, but nodded. I was a little surprised she gave up that fast, but it didn't matter, I was the jealous one, I had to fix how I felt for the bastard, or I had to confront him with my feelings, so that's what I do. I'd talk to him calmly about how I felt, if he would rather mess around with Finnigan, I'd accept it and move on.

"But promise me, if he rejects you, I get to hex his ass into next year," she frowned.

"No, just make sure I don't cry or anything, I don't want to look like a Hufflepuff."

She laughed and we carried on eating before heading to our first lesson of the day, where I'd have to witness that boy touching my Harry again. _Oh Merlin, I am a fucking Hufflepuff._


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: I probably got some of the facts wrong, so sorry. This contains homosexuality and sexual innuendos so if you're not into it, you've got the wrong story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Confrontation**

_(Harry Potter)_

I was impressed, Malfoy had managed to last the day. He had approached me, or Seamus, he'd just frowned and glared at us. I could tell he was pissed, but I didn't care, he could take it out on me in bed. The mere thought of having him in my bed was so strange, but so good. It made me wonder what he was like in private, was he soft and sweet or fast and hard? It was an unknown place I'd love to explore.

"I'm going to my room, I'm not hungry."

I left Seamus with Ron and Hermione and they went to the Great Hall. I walked back to the Common Room and sat on the coach, welcoming the glow of the warm fire. I heard the silver knight move, but didn't acknowledge it, wanting him to approach me. Soon enough, Draco sat in the empty space next to me, tense.

"Hey Malfoy," I smiled. "Not hungry?"

"Not really," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact. "What about you?"

"Not for food," I teased, licking my lips.

He turned to me with a blush, eyes wide in shock. I rested back against the coach and winked at him. He turned away again, steadying his breaths and trying to relax.

"I wanted to talk to you," he breathed.

I sat up and cupped his chin in my hand, turning his head to face me. "I thought you might."

He yanked his head out of my hand and looked into my eyes, serious and a little annoyed.

"Stop trying to distract me Potter," he growled.

I chuckled, and sat back, hurrying him along with whatever he'd wanted to say.

"Look, I just wanted to know if you're dating that Finnigan kid," he mumbled.

"No," I smiled. "He's good fun and everything, but we're always kissing because it pisses you off."

He glared at me, angrier than I thought he'd be and got up, heading for the stairs. I asked him where he was going and he whipped around, eyes burning with rage. I was a surprised, but gained control quickly stood up, crossing my arms at him.

"Don't you fucking cross your arms at me Potter," he hissed. "Who the fuck do you think you are? I thought something changed between us last night, I didn't fucking hate you for one, but also you'd saved from a fate worse than death to me! Then next thing I know you're throwing yourself over that pathetic excuse for a wizard, making me jealous and pissed, but also heartbroken! Knowing now that you were doing it on purpose to hurt me, I regret telling Pansy not to hex you into next year!"

I frowned slightly, "I didn't do it to hurt you."

"Then why, why play with me like that?"

"It's just," I frowned. "Last night you left, right after kissing me you just left. I thought confronting you would only make it worse, so I was just dangling myself in front of you, showing you want you missed out on, trying to draw you back in. I did it all to get you jealous so you come and claim me or whatever."

He looked at me confused, before he finally started to understand that I'd done it to make him confront me, so we could continue where we left off last night. He straightened up and turned away again, heading for his room. I followed him up, not wanting to leave the conversation as an argument.

Outside his room he turned back to me, no longer glaring. I looked down in shame, obviously making him jealous worked, just not the way I wanted it to. I felt his hand under my chin and he lifted my head up to look at him. He was smiling. He leaned down and kissed me gently, then turned and walked into his room. At first he just stood in the doorway, a thoughtful look on his face before he invited me inside.

It wasn't that much different to my room, a desk, a wardrobe, a bedside table. Only difference was that his bed sheets were silver and green, the Slytherin colours, and his room was actually clean. I looked back at him and he was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. I walked closer to him, he stepped back a little but was stopped by one of the bed posts. When I was mere inches from I stroked his cheek, and he turned his face into my hand.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He smiled and leaned up to kiss me, but this time it was different. There was a strange charge in this kiss, and it became more passionate. I leaned in harder, pressing him against the bedpost and holding his lips to mine. I he ran his fingers through my hair and tugged, making me gasp a little. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, obviously learning from what I did to Seamus earlier.

We separated our lips, gasping for breath, resting our foreheads together.

"A month ago, if someone told me I'd kiss end up kissing the saviour of the Wizarding World I'd have put them in a mental institute." Draco gasped.

I chuckled, "I wouldn't have believed them either."

I leaned in to kiss him again, but he turned away with the same look he had yesterday. I turned him back to face me, concern in my eyes.

"What's up," I asked.

"How can you even kiss me?" He asked, confusing me completely.

"Well, I like guys, you're a guy." I joked.

"No, I'm an ex-death eater, I'm supposed to be your enemy. How can you even think of kissing me?"

"Oh I've been thinking of more than that," I chuckled.

He looked up at me shocked, and I smiled at him. I kissed his forehead stroked his hair, soothing him. He clung to my chest, whispering about how he was a bad person, and how he didn't deserve me.

"Ridiculous," I mumbled. "I'll be the judge of that, now forget all that for now. Just kiss me."

I leaned down to him and kissed him forcefully, moving slightly and managing to settle him down on his bed without even breaking the kiss. When I pressed him into the mattress, he groaned, and I knew there and then, this would be a good night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: Not all information in this story is factual. This chapter contains homosexuality, acts of a sexual nature and references to child abuse and sexual assault.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Confessions**

_(Draco Malfoy)_

I was pressed into the bed, and my mouth was being invaded by his tongue. It was so strange, so new, but I loved it. Harry ran his hands down my body and I shivered. When he reached my crotch and rubbed it I tensed, I don't think I was ready to go all the way.

"What is babe?" Harry asked.

The little pet name made me smile, "It's just…I don't think I'm ready to…you know."

"Of course, I wouldn't expect you to," he smiled. "But it doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

His words sent shivers through my spine, and nodded frantically. I wanted him to show me things I've never seen, and I wanted him to take me to erotic places I never knew before. He smiled mischievously and kissed me again, slowly undoing the buttons of my shirt. He kissed along my jaw and down my neck, he licked and sucked, and I felt a strange biting feeling.

"Ahh," I breathed.

I stroked my neck and he smiled seductively, kissing down my chest and teasing my nipples with his mouth. I arched on the bed, pressing my chest against his expert mouth, and moaning his name. He carried on kissing down my body until he reached my pants. I looked down to see him staring right at me, my zipper gripped between his teeth. He tugged it down, never taking his eyes off mine. He used his teeth to undo the button and tugged them off. I bushed, embarrassed at how much my arousal showed in my boxers.

"Oh Draco," Harry smiled. "I like."

He pulled them down and freed my erection, licking across it. I gasped as he took me in his mouth, and started to suck. His tongue swirled around my dick, and I could feeling something rising inside me, like blowing air into a balloon, and I knew it wouldn't take long before the balloon burst. He continued the sweet torture, enjoying my moans of pleasure, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh good Harry, I'm gonna burst," I moaned.

And as promised, I came in his mouth. I looked at him, mumbling an apology when I noticed him lick his lips.

"Don't apologise baby," he smirked.

I never thought Harry was so dirty, it was quite the shock, but I liked it. He was so good at giving head, I'd never have thought it, then again I didn't think he was gay. He slid up the bed and held his arms open, I climbed in and cuddled up to him, realising he was naked too, but not remembering when he'd done it.

"So, now the fun's out of the way, we can talk if you like, or I can leave you to sleep or whatever."

"I'd like to talk," I smiled. "I think we still need to get to know each other."

He nodded and invited me to ask him anything, I thought about it for a while, there was a lot I wanted to ask, but didn't know where to begin.

"When did you first know you were gay?" I asked.

He smiled, "Well, I think I was 15, so I was a fourth year. First guy I ever had a crush on was non-other than Cedric Diggory, and I wasn't ok with it. I didn't want to be gay so I tried to fight it by kissing Cho Chang, but that didn't work. It was easier with Ginny, but I couldn't fight it. I was gay and I had to accept it, so after the war I called it off, she was still hoping I'd take her back. Until I told her."

"Oh," I frowned. "You kissed Cho?"

"Is that the only thing you listened to," he chuckled. "Yeah, we kissed in fifth year."

I nodded, and moved on to the next question, "How many boys have you…been with?"

He frowned, "Well since the end of the war when I started dating guys, I think I dated 5 guys, and was with…7, I think."

I nodded, trying not to show my disappointment at not being his first boyfriend.

"Anyway, what about you, when did you first know?"

"Ummm…I wouldn't say I knew I was gay, more like I knew I fancied a boy," I explained.

"Ok," he smiled. "Who? When? Give me some details here."

"Ok, my first crush was…was you," I blushed.

"Really? Since when?" He beamed.

"Since you saved my life," I smiled. "In the Room of Requirement."

He smiled, mumbling about how that was ages ago, and that I should have told him. He kissed me deeply and held me close, it was strange how a sense of happiness washed over me, and how it made me feel loved.

"I also want to know about your life," I breathed. "When you're not a Hogwarts, or even better, before Hogwarts."

He tensed up slightly, "How far back do you want to know?"

"As far back as you can go," I smiled.

He took a deep breath and frowned. "I haven't had a perfect life, when everyone wanted to go home for summer, I'd beg them not to send me back. Living with my Aunt and Uncle was terrible."

He paused, and I waited patiently for him to continue, too desperate for information to stop him.

"My Aunt Petunia was jealous of my mother, for having magic and finding a good man, and my Uncle's very narrow minded, so they just wanted to pretend magic didn't exist, to be in their own bubble of normality. When my parents died, I was forced to live with them." He frowned. "It was a reminder to them of the other world they'd forgotten, so they made me pay for it. I didn't have a room, I slept in a cupboard under the stairs, my cousin Dudley would stomp up and down them so the sawdust would make me cough and sneeze. He'd tell my there were evil monsters who ate freaks like me under my bed, and because they'd lock me in at night I'd cry and scream, begging the monsters not to kill me."

"Oh my god," I gaped. "Why would they lock you in there knowing you were scared?"

He laughed bitterly, "To punish me for existing I guess. They'd starve me, so the lock was so I couldn't sneak out and eat. I'd have to do all the work, and if I didn't do it right, or I didn't get them finished, I'd be abused physically. I was always told I was nothing, that I was a freak for what I could do."

I held him tightly, wanting to fight back the terrible memories I'd awoken. I was about to stop him, tell him to kiss me and forget I'd asked, but he started to talk again.

"But it got a little better with Dudley after Hagrid took me to Hogwarts," he smiled. "Before we left on my birthday before first year, he'd made me a birthday cake. It was the first birthday cake I'd ever had, I never got presents, and I didn't even celebrate my birthday. But anyway, Dudley started eating it, so Hagrid pointed his umbrella and gave Dudley a pig tail, pig nose and pig ears."

He laughed at the small happy memory from his childhood, and I felt a warmth towards the weird half-giant. He stroked my hair, and I relaxed, cuddling in closer to him.

"After that I got Dudley's spare room, but he always told me I owed him for it," he scowled.

"Why are you angry, why did he take from you?" I asked, kissing his chest.

"My innocents in a way," he frowned. "He'd sneak into my room at night, we never went all the way, I'd never let him. But I did other things, handjobs, blowjobs, he even made me kiss him during it the sad fucker."

"Harry!" I called before I could stop myself. "You should have told someone before now, they could have helped you."

"Thought about it, but my aunt and uncle would have said anything to get him out of trouble," he frowned. "Anyway, I told you because you wanted to know, I'm fine saying it now, I never have to go back there again."

I kissed him deeply, feeling tears run down my face at the thought of a young Harry, being forced into doing sexual things by his own cousin. He stroked my hair and whispered sweet things in my ear until I calmed down. I didn't want to here anymore for that time, so we got under the covers and we cuddled up together, sleeping peacefully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: I'm not 100% sure if any of the facts in this are true, for I know the Dark Mark was on Draco's right arm. This chapter contains homosexuality, and small acts of sexual nature.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Morning After**

_(Draco Malfoy)_

When I woke up I was overwarm. I turned to see Harry asleep next to me, his face was so angelic when he slept. I leaned in and kissed his forehead. His eyes fluttered opened, and he smiled up at me.

"I've been thinking, I asked you questions now you ask me," I smiled.

He looked thoughtful for a minutes, "The only questions I want at ask you probably won't answer."

"I will," I promised. "Ask me anything."

"Ok, can I see your arm," he asked. "Your left one?"

I held out my left arm, the Dark Mark showing clearly. I looked away in disgust, I hated it and I couldn't seem to get rid of it. My mother had tried every spell she knew, but it wouldn't go away.

"Did it hurt, when you got it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'd never felt anything so painful, even the Cruciatus Curse. I was held down, and Voldemort was mumbling various incantations, ones I'd never heard of before. It hurt like fuck, and nobody helped me, they just stood there and watched the nutter defile me with this shit."

"Why did you accept it in the first place," he asked, stroking my hair.

I took a deep breath, "Because of you."

He stopped stroking my hair, and I suddenly didn't feel him around me. I looked up and saw him standing up, running a hand through his unruly hair. I got up too, and wake in front of him, taking his head in my hands and making him look up at me.

"I drove you to do that," he whispered. "To become a death eater? It's all my fault?"

"No," I smiled. "I was just pissed, it was the end of fifth year, and you'd sent my father to Azkaban. I was angry at you, so when the Dark Lord offered me the chance at a special mission, I snatched it up, then people wouldn't just think about Harry Potter 'the boy who lived', they'd think of me too, one of the main people who took you down. But I was being stupid, I realised that when he gave it to me, and worst of all, when he made me do all those horrible things."

"I know," Harry breathed. "I know about what he made you do."

I looked at him in shock, I'd never told anyone that before, it was like when Dumbledore had died on the Astronomy Tower, I'd never told anyone, but he knew. _How do you know fucking everything I don't want you to?_

"We had this sort of mental connection, sometimes I could see through his eyes what was happening, and I could feel what he was feeling when it happened. So I know Draco, you don't have to hide that shit from me."

I buried my head in his shoulder and he gently kissed my neck. Then I suddenly remembered something from the previous night. I moved away from Harry and ran into his bathroom, there I looked into the mirror and saw a red mark on my neck. _A hickey! A fucking hickey!_

"You gave me a hickey!" I yelled. "How the fuck and I supposed to explain this to people if they see it?"

I spotted him in the doorway, smirking. He strode towards me, and I finally noticed he was stark naked. When he reached me he tilted my head back slightly so I was looking into his beautiful, emerald eyes.

"I don't care, think of it as a reminder," he smirked. "That you're mine."

He leaned down and kissed me, sliding his tongue in my mouth when I gasped. He pressed me up against a nearby wall and grinded against me.

"Now, get dressed before I make us both late for breakfast." He breathed.

I walked towards the door and he spanked me, I turned to him in surprise and smiled, raising his eyebrow at me, daring me to do something. I turned away again and headed to his room to get dressed.

* * *

_(Draco Malfoy)_

"So, I noticed Potter didn't leave your room last night."

Pansy was all over me like a rash as soon as I sat down for dinner, I'd managed to avoid her all day, but now I could help it, and I had to listen to her.

"I know," I mumbled, failing to hide my smile.

"So, have you finally told him how you feel?" She asked.

"Yeah, well sort of, I've made my feelings obvious, I just haven't said the words so to speak. But I think he might feel the same way."

She smiled at me, "Well, don't tell anyone else, I want to be the one person you confined in. Do you think he's told anyone?"

I thought about that, "No, I don't think any of his friends are ready to accept it, they still think of me as a problem. I think the only person he'd even consider telling is Granger, she might be more understanding."

Pansy nodded as she swallowed some mashed potato, but she was also thinking about something. I thought it best not to pry, so I just carried on eating, stealing small glances at the amazing boy who'd surprisingly spent the night in my bed.

* * *

_(Harry Potter)_

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" I whispered as we entered the Common Room.

"Sure," she smiled.

We walked up to my room in an awkward silence, I wasn't sure how she'd take it, and I knew she'd need time to let it settle in, which is why I wanted to talk in the privacy of my bedroom. When we got to my room, I shooed her in and locked the door behind me, doing a quick silencing spell that I'd perfected last year. I turned back to her and she was staring at me, with a concerned, yet confused, face.

"Hermione, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it, ok?"

"Oh god," she frowned. "I knew it, you fancy Ron don't you?"

I couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled out of me, "Of course not."

She relaxed a little, laughing nervously. "Just wanted to make sure."

"Ok, I'm just going to say it now. I slept with Malfoy last night." I mumbled.

Her smile vanished, "Really? Malfoy? Well, good for you I guess. I mean, was it a onetime thing or…."

"I don't know," I explained. "I know people won't like it, Ron for one, but I can't help feeling like it's the right thing, like…I don't know."

I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge, putting my head in my hands. It was so confusing, I never thought I'd feel anything for him, except hatred and disgust, but now I was feeling all sorts of things.

"Sounds to me like you're in love," she smiled.

"I know, but I don't know if I can handle it. Imagine if the Daily Prophet found out."

"You're worried about your reputation," she screamed.

"No, not at all." I cried, "Think about it, if Rita Skeeter gets a hold of the story. She'll twist it, and make it seem like Draco's manipulating me for some dark purpose. He's been through enough shit because of this, he doesn't need that too."

She put her arms around me in a hug, "Look Hun, just give it some time, keep it a secret until…Christmas. Then you'll know how you really feel, and you'll be able to talk to Mal…Draco about it."

I welcomed her logic, and hugged her back, thanking her for helping me clear my head. She promised not to tell Ron and she left, wishing me a good night sleep. Not long after she left, about 15 minutes, Draco walked in, asking about the silencing charm I'd put up.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I smiled, kissing him deeply.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: This chapter contains homosexuality, if this isn't your thing fine, just don't read it.**

**Chapter 9:Hogsmeade**

* * *

_(Harry Potter)_

It was a week before Christmas, and I had taken Hermione's advice. The only people who knew about me and Draco were Hermione and Pansy. Draco had made her promise to never tell anyone, because if we wanted to tell people we would. Also, I haven't told anyone but Hermione about my possible feelings, I felt something I'd never felt before, and now it was stronger.

I was walking to Hogsmeade with Hermione, I wanted to get Draco a great present and she wanted one for Ron. We went to Honeydukes, Hermione wanted some chocolate frogs. Draco loved chocolate frogs. I couldn't stop thinking about him, it was like he was stuck in my mind. I bought a whole load of chocolate which I knew I wouldn't eat, I'd just give them to Draco.

We walked past a new perfume shop, and I spotted Pansy. I suggested we go in and she agreed, I knew she wasn't in there for Ron, so she'd be near the woman section. I walked into Pansy's eye line and signalled for her to meet me on her own.

When she reached me, she whispered, "What do you want?"

"Look you the only person I can ask that knows," I smiled. "What would Draco like for Christmas?"

She smiled, "Well, if you get it, he won't care. So just get anything, and can I ask you something?"

"If it's about boys, then half the boys in our year are only pretending to have girlfriends," I winked.

She blushed, "That's nice. I meant, I wanted to ask you if you're serious about Draco, or is he just a nice piece of ass."

"How much detail do you want?"

"All of it," she scowled.

"He's not…well he is a great piece ass, but…it's confusing. I've never felt like this, but I don't know what it is, I started feeling it months ago, and it's stronger now. Hermione told me in might be love, but to wait until I knew," I mumbled.

She smiled, "Well I'm ok with you two being together then. Just don't hurt him ok, or you're dead."

I nodded, and I had an idea. It was going to be the best present ever, I hope, but it was everything. It's sweet, thoughtful, and he can put it in his pocket, and see it. I went to find Hermione, because I'd need help with it.

* * *

_(Draco Malfoy)_

I'd decided to skip Hogsmeade, it wasn't that I didn't need to buy some things, it's just…I couldn't be asked with the hassle. During the summer, my mother had taken me to Diagon Alley, but hardly anyone let us through the shop door, and we had abuse yelled at us in some places. It was horrible.

There was a quiet knock on my door, and invited them inside. Harry strolled into the room, looking a little self-conscious. He smiled at me as I got up from laying on me bed. I smiled back, leaning in to kiss him, and it felt like we hadn't kissed it weeks, even though we did kiss about an hour and a half ago.

"Babe, you were gone too long," I grumbled.

He laughed. "Sorry, but I finally have your Christmas present."

I beamed at him, "What did you get me, I want it now!"

"Nope," he chuckled. "Draco, when's Christmas?"

"Next week, and we only have this week at school before the holidays, so we only have another week together before having two weeks without each other."

"Stop putting a downer on it," he frowned. "Look, let's just enjoy the rest of the time we have together."

We kissed again, more passionately this time. I felt like every time our lips touched my heart fluttered, even now after we'd been dating for weeks. Then again, could we call it dating, I mean we had feelings for each other, and when we were in my room, his room or anywhere private, we acted like a couple. But could you say we were dating, nobody knew, just Pansy and Hermione. It was more like an affair to.

"What's up baby," Harry frowned. "Your lips tense up when you're thinking."

"It's nothing," I faked a smiled and leaned in again to kiss him, but he moved.

"Honey, tell me. Talk to me, then we can get something to eat." He smiled.

"Ok, what are we?" I asked. "Boyfriends? Love interests? Friends with benefits?"

He looked confused for a while, "Why do you ask? Where's this come from?"

"It's just, we aren't publicly together, we just hide our relationship. So it's like we're having some kind of affair. I just want to know how you feel, what our relationship is, and if it's going anywhere."

"Ok," he took a deep breath and sat on my bed, inviting me to sit next to him. "Well, I don't know how I feel. I've never felt like this, but Hermione thinks I'm in love, so does Pansy actually. Our relationship, I don't know, whatever you want it to be I guess, and that answers the last one too. If you want it to go somewhere, strap me in for the ride."

I took a deep breath, processing what he'd said to me. So he thinks he's in love with me, which made me burst with joy, and he said our relationship could be whatever I wanted it to be, and it could go wherever I want.

"Ok, Harry I feel the same," I smiled. "And as for the relationship, I want us to be boyfriends, publicly."

He looked up at me for a moment, with what I think was horror in his eyes. He took a deep breath, clearly thinking over what I said. I questioned why he was thinking about it, after he said he loved me, and weird thoughts popped into my head._ Did he not want it to be public because he was ashamed of me? Did he still have some sort of fling going on with Seamus? Was he lying about loving me? _These were strange thoughts, I'd never been like this before.

"No, it's not what you think," he stood and walked towards me. "It's just, people still think of you as an evil death eater, and it's not that I'm ashamed of you, so don't you dare start thinking that. I mean what do you think will happen if Rita gets a hold of this story, she twist it and make it seem like you're temping me for some dark purpose. I don't want you to go through that."

_Oh, _I felt stupid now for thinking like that. "But if that happens we'll get through it together, please baby. Let's go down to Hogsmeade for lunch, on a date."

He took a deep breath and smiled. "If that's what you want, let's go babe."

He took my hand and we walked hand in hand out of the Common Room and all the way to Hogsmeade. I was expecting him to take me to The Three Broomsticks, but he didn't, and I soon realised we were heading to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, a popular place for couples to go on dates. I thought I'd started to glow, because I was walking down the streets of Hogsmeade Village, hand in hand with Harry Potter, my boyfriend.

* * *

**Author's Response:**

**Thanks EmotionalDreamer101****, I'm glad you liked it. And remember to keep reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings: This chapter contains homosexuality, sexual innuendos and, I don't know if this is actually a warning but it's better to be safe than sorry, references to an affair.**

**Chapter 10: The First Date**

* * *

_(Harry Potter)_

I didn't know why I was doing it, shit was going to happen, I could feel in my gut. But after seeing his face, knowing he was thinking all the bad stuff about it, I couldn't say no. I'd taken him to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop because if we were going on a date, then our first date would be a great one.

When we got to the tea shop, I opened the door and stepped aside, holding it open for him and bowing like a gentleman. He chuckled as he walked in, shaking his head. I smiled and we were too busy smiling with each other to notice everyone staring at us. They'd most likely heard the bell, turned to see the new couple walk into the shop and were shocked to see us together, here of all places.

"Harry."

I heard my name and saw Hermione sitting with Ron, so she called us over to their table. I looked to Draco and he had his eyes cast down, clearly nervous. I tilted his head up to look at me and smiled down at him. He smiled back, grey eyes bright again, and we kissed briefly. I heard everyone gasp and couldn't help my laughter.

"Good afternoon Madam Puddifoot," I smiled. "Tea for two?"

She looked from me to Draco, with surprise bright in her eyes. She babbled a little, probably still in shock, and turned to the corner of the room. I followed her gazed, it was Rita, Rita Skeeter, sitting at a table with Cornelius Fudge, both gaping at us. I gaped back, seeing Cornelius and thinking of what his wife would say if she saw. They called me over, and continued to shoo me over.

"Go over and sit with Hermione, I'll be over in a minute"

He nodded and walked towards them, Ron didn't look happy, but Hermione greeted him with a hug and a smile, which surprised us both. I strode over to Rita and Cornelius, who looked at each other in uncertainty.

"Harry," Cornelius mumbled. "Please sit down."

I sat down, asking how his wife was, and what he'd got her for the anniversary, which was in 3 weeks. He looked at Rita and blushed, telling me it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Look, we'll make you deal, I won't write about your relationship, you don't blab about ours, ok?" Rita smiled.

"I've got a better one," I smiled, glancing slightly at Draco. "I won't tell a soul about you two, as long as you write about me and Draco in a tasteful way, not making either of us bad, deal?"

She looked at me confused, but smiled, agreeing and thanking me for giving her a chance at being in the front page. I asked how no one else cared about Cornelius, they said they'd put a charm on him so no one could see him, but I appeared to be immune.

"Also Harry, I would like to interview you and Draco, as soon as possible would be nice," Rita smiled.

I nodded and she told me she'd old over her questions and we just had to answer them, separately. I waved goodbye to them and headed over to continue my date.

* * *

_(Draco Malfoy)_

"Hey guys," Harry smiled, returning to the table.

"What did Rita want?" Hermione grumbled. Since Rita wrote that horrible article about her in fourth year, Hermione wasn't her biggest fan, quite the opposite.

"Nothing, Cornelius is over there, covered in a cloaking spell."

Everyone gapped at him, "Really, he's having an affair." I whispered.

"Yep, so we made a deal, I don't blab, which you guys better not do, and Rita's not going to write a mean article on me and Draco."

"Oh, so you two won't be in the Daily Prophet," Hermione smiled.

I frowned a little, and I don't think anyone noticed, then Harry looked at me.

"Actually that's part of the deal, she's writing an article, but it's not allowed to be her usual stuff, otherwise I run my mouth to everyone." He smiled, taking my hand under the table.

"I wouldn't trust him," Ron mumbled unapprovingly.

"If you have a problem weasel, say it." I hissed.

"Yeah, I do have a problem. You two have hated each other for about eight years, and now you're jumping in the sack with each other."

"Ron," Harry frowned. "One, we aren't jumping in the sack, I don't think we've been together long enough, and two, people change, and so do feelings, and that's what's happening here. I feel like he's a better person than he was, and…"

He paused, and I held my breath, everyone in the shop who had been eavesdropping, so everyone, waiting for Harry to continue. He looked at me and smiled, stroking my cheek lovingly.

"And I love him."

I smiled a little, but blushed with embarrassment. "I love you too."

Everyone gasped and started whispering. We reached for each other and kissed, _he said it, he said he loves me_. We turned back and Hermione was smiling but was blushing a little, on the other hand, the weasel had turned green. We found it hard to not laugh at his state, but kept our giggles at bay. When Hermione wasn't looking, Harry leaned in close to me, his breath was warm on the bottom of my ear.

"When we go back to the dorm, I have something fun planned."

His words sent shivers down my spine, I blushed and my belly tightened in anticipation. I suddenly couldn't wait to get back to the dorm rooms.

* * *

_(Draco Malfoy)_

We left Ron and Hermione a while later, and headed back to the tower. More people from our school were around now, but we ignored them all. When we reach the silver knight and went into the Common Room, Neville was playing chess with Blaise, who was getting closer to Longbottom, and Seamus watching. They looked our way as we headed towards the stairs. Harry didn't seem to care, but I noticed Seamus glare at our entwined hands, which made me a little smug. _Hell yeah, lost your chance. He's mine now! _Blaise, for a reason unknown to me, blushed, and Neville smiled at Harry, who smiled back. Neville smiled at me too, and gave him a little wave before I was dragged up stairs, still wondering what fun Harry had in mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings: This chapter contains homosexuality and acts of a sexual nature. You've been warned.**

**Chapter 11: My First Time**

* * *

_(Neville Longbottom)_

"What the fuck!" Seamus hissed. "Is he mental?"

I looked him in confusion, why was he so mad? Probably because he wanted to be Harry's boyfriend, and he hated Malfoy. Blaise laughed, which made a small giggle escape my mouth before I could stop it. Since being partnered in Potions Class, me and Blaise have become quite good friends, we talk more now, and I feel comfortable around him. He looked over at me and smiled, but looked a little confused. I asked why he was looking at me like that, because it was strange.

"It's just, Draco's an ex death eater, almost everyone still hates him, but you don't seem to give a shit that he's with Harry," he explained.

"That's because I don't give a shit," I smiled. "If Harry's happy, which he definitely was, then I'm happy for him, no matter who he decided to be with."

Blaise smiled at me, he had a nice smile. Even though we were friends now, we didn't tell each other everything, like he'd never talk about girls and relationships. Not that I was into that, most people suspected it, and few people knew the truth. The only people that knew I was gay was Seamus, Harry and Hannah Abbott. We dated for a while, but I discovered I was into guys, so it didn't work out. She was the first to know, because I wanted her to hear it from me, and she took it well, said she thought she was into girls, which was quite funny. We both ended the relationship as homosexuals, but even fewer knew she was lesbian.

"Oh Merlin," Seamus grumbled, slouching on the couch. "What do you think they're doing?"

"Well, they headed to the bedrooms, in the middle of the day. I think I have an idea," Blaise teased.

Seamus went green, and I couldn't help but join Blaise in laughter. Seamus hissed about how close we'd gotten, and wondered if he should expect us to go missing in the middle of the day. Blaise blushed a little and turned away, making Seamus smirk.

"What? Jealous you're not the one to bed me," I smiled, raising an eyebrow.

Seamus blushed too, leaning back looking away from me. I knew the story, Seamus was gay, and the first boy he every had a crush on was me. He'd gotten over it by that point, but the memories of staring at me when I walked past still haunted him. We heard the silver knight move again and looked over to see Ron walk in, alone.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked.

"Library, she wanted to study." He frowned, then his face turned to a grimace. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Yeah," Seamus growled. "He's upstairs with Malfoy."

Ron slumped next to Seamus, same look on their faces, sickness. I looked at him in shock and confusion, he noticed and asked what my problem was. I asked why he was making the face he was, and that if he was Harry's friend, he should get over it.

"I can't," he grumbled. "It doesn't make sense to me, Harry used to hate him, and I mean really hate him. So why is he up there with him, it's stupid."

I was about to say something, when Seamus butted in. "Oh Merlin's Beard, maybe he still hates him, maybe Draco gave him a love potion?"

They both looked thoughtful, and started to agree. All of a sudden Blaise seemed to flip, then again I can't blame him, he's had to put up with everyone talking shit about his best friend. Of course he'd snap at some point.

"Enough, you two are fucking idiots," he screamed. "Did you ever think that maybe their feelings just changed? You know what, Draco's had an eye for Harry for years, he thinks I don't know, but I do. And if I'm not mistaken, people under a love potion are obsessive, so Harry wouldn't be able to take him on a date in Hogsmeade without clinging onto him, and constantly acting like a lovesick puppy! Maybe you two should think about how well you actually know Draco, so you can stop making your fucking idiotic accusations!"

Everyone stared at him for a second, completely confused. I admired Blaise, he always stuck up for Draco, like a good friend should. He stormed off in frustration so he wouldn't punch them in the face. They turned to me and I just shook my head at them in disbelief. I stood up and followed Blaise up, wondering if he was ok and to convince him not to hex them later. But just before I left I heard them mumbling.

"Hey," Seamus whispered. "I've got a plan."

* * *

_(Draco Malfoy)_

"Seamus didn't look happy," I said with a smile, jumping down next to Harry on his bed.

"No, he really didn't." Harry chuckled, "You seem pleased."

I blushed, "It's clear to me that he's jealous, and I am pleased, because you're mine, not his."

He smiled at me, kissing me deeply and stroking my cheek. I ran my hands through his hair, pulling him closer, and deepening our kiss. His hands ran down my back and cupped my ass, squeezing firmly. I moaned into his mouth and moved one of my hands between us, stroking down his chest and rubbing his crotch. When we first did sexual this I was too nervous and embarrassed to do anything this bold, but after we've given each other multiple handjobs and blowjobs, I did mind showing him how I felt. I wanted to please him.

"Draco?" Harry breathed against my lips, "I don't know if you're ready yet, but...I'd like to...you know. Go all the way."

I leaned back and looked him in the eyes, he was serious. I looked away and thought for a moment, I didn't know if I was truly ready, and I didn't really know what to do. I looked back at him, and saw disappointment flicker through his emerald eyes, making me feel a little guilty for not being able to give him what he wanted.

"It's fine," he smiled. "You don't have to, I'm a patient man, I can wait longer."

"No, I want to do this for you," I blushed. "But I don't really know how."

"It's cool baby," he smiled. "I can...you know, if you want."

"Oh, umm...I really don't know," I blushed. "I've never had any kind of sex before."

"Ok baby," he said, biting his lips seductively. "I guess you're on top then"

Harry turned on his back and pulled me on top between his legs, I blushed at the position and he kissed me deeply, grinding against me. He mumbled an incantation I'd never heard of, and suddenly my body felt cold. I looked down and noticed Harry had removed all my clothes, and his too. I looked down at him, and he smirked, continuing to grind his cock against mine. My body seemed to respond, like a reflex, and I moved my dick to his asshole. I looked into his eyes and he nodded, quacking grabbing his wand and mumbling another incantation. The skin beneath my hand went slick, and I pushed against him, and groaned. He moaned and threw his head back in ecstasy, gripping my ass cheeks and pulling my further in. It was pure heaven being with him like that, and I wished it would never end.

* * *

**Author's Response: **

**I might not be able to post a new chapter to this story for a while, but there will be more coming up within a few weeks. Sorry :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings: This chapter contains homosexuality and reference to an evil plan filled with pain a torture.**

**Chapter 12: Unexpected**

* * *

_(Neville Longbottom)_

"Blaise, are you alright?"

He'd run into his bedroom, and had locked the door behind him. I knocked lightly and waited, but after a while I got a little pissed off. I mean, I was wasting my life by coming to see if he was ok, and he was going to ignore me, fuck no!

"Asshole, you get off your ass and answer this fucking door, or I break it off it's hinges and slap your face in!"

I heard movement and the door unlocked, he stood there looking confused, but smiled a little and murmured, "Oh Neville, what would you're gran say to that language."

I laughed, I remembered back then, when my worst fear was making my gran cross. But then the war happened. Ever since the Carrows came, I've been a different person, I've stood up for myself, and the people around me. I even stood up to Voldemort. Blaise invited me in and I smiled, I walked in and his room wasn't what I expected it to be, it wasn't tidy, or anything resembling tidy. The floor was scattered with all his belongings, and there was pieces of broken desk chair everywhere, he'd obviously gotten really pissed. He closed the door quietly, and smiled at me.

"Can I ask you something, and will you promise to tell me the truth," he asked. I nodded, because we were friends, and he should trust me to tell the truth. "Why didn't you get nervous when Seamus said...you know. You just retaliated, and it was kind of awesome. But why didn't you blush or anything?"

"Well, one I'm used to people taking the piss and calling me gay," I smiled. "And two, I am actually gay, so I don't have a problem."

His eyes widened slightly, "Your...your actually gay?"

I grinned at his surprise, "You were always one of the main people calling me gay, so why are you so shocked?"

"It's just...I didn't think you were really gay," he mumbled, looking down. "It's just everyone said it."

I walked over to him, tilting his head to look at me. I looked into his eyes and smiled, "Well I am, surprise."

His eyes flicked to my lips, but he looked to the side and his face went a little pink. I laughed, and my body moved of it's own accord. My hand moved and stroked along his cheek, and to my shock and surprise, he leaned against, closing his eyes peacefully. When he opened them they travelled down to my lips again, we leaned in close to each other and kissed. I planned a small, chaste kiss, but as soon as our lips made contact, a the spark grew into a flame, and the kiss became more passionate. We pulled apart from each and moved a step away, catching our breaths and trying to rationalise what had just happened.

"So..." he flushed. "Well I should tidy me room."

"Y...yeah," I stuttered. "And I should...err...go do my assignments or something."

I rushed out of his room and leaned against the door when it closed. _What the fuck happened there?_

* * *

_(Draco Malfoy)_

"Oh shit," I breathed, laying next to Harry. "Why didn't we do that before?"

"I wanted to make sure we were ready, but after coming out to the entire Wizarding World I guess it we're ready," he smiled.

He leaned in and kissed me, slowly and sweetly. We'd just made love, and now he was kissing me lovingly, surrounding me in love, I always knew he was a romantic guy, slow and sweet lover.

"Do you want to talk about anything, or are you too tired now?" He asked.

I yawned and cuddled into his warm arms, feeling safe and protected, and falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_(Ron Weasley)_

"I'm not sure about this," I mumbled.

"Come on Weasley, don't back out now," Seamus glared. "You want your best friend back to normal, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then we have to do this," he grinned, and there was and evil edge to way he did it. "We have to get Draco to undo whatever he did to Harry."

I nodded, I didn't know exactly what Draco had done to him, but Harry was different, and I wanted me best friend back, to how he used to be. I missed hanging out with him, I hadn't in quite a while, and he'd told Hermione not me, making my own girlfriend keep secrets from me. Harry wouldn't do that. Draco was going to pay for messing with Harry, Seamus and I would make sure of it.

"Remember the plan?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I tell Draco that Harry's in trouble, lure him to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, open the chamber of secrets and push him down. You'll already be there, and when we have him right where we want him, we hex him 'till he talks."

"Yeah man," Seamus smiled. "Tomorrow morning, last day. We'll take him then, and leave him there all holiday if he won't talk."

I nodded, it was all very inhumane, but if he'd done something to Harry, I was willing to do anything to put a stop to it. Suddenly Seamus looked up, and cursed. When I turned around I didn't see anything, I asked him what happened and he ignored me, running his hands through his hair in frustration. I shouted his name and asked him again, firmly.

"Fucking Luna heard the plan," he hissed. "She going to tell fucking Harry."

"She might not," I smiled. "Remember, Draco's an ex death eater, he helped kidnap her, he was let the death eaters in the castle in sixth year, if he hadn't she wouldn't have been tortured like everyone else last year. She might just stay quiet, out of revenge."

Seamus smiled wickedly and nodded, a small, evil laugh bubbling from the back of his throat, barely audible. So we had our plan, all we need now was tomorrow to arrive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings: The incantation for the stinging hex is not the real incantation, the real one is unknown. Picar carne is Spanish for stinging flesh, which the effect of the hex. This contains homosexuality and an unforgivable curse.**

**Chapter 13: A Plan in Action**

* * *

_(Draco Malfoy)_

It was my last day with Harry and I had waste most of it with breakfast. I was one of the last in the Great Hall due to Pansy and Blaise, they felt like they were being left out, so I'm supposed to spend the rest of the day with them and Harry's spending the day with Ron and Hermione, even though Ron was nowhere to be seen. I was talking to Blaise about what Seamus and Ron had said about me, when he ran over to me, panting heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Harry," he panted. "Come on."

I left Pansy and Blaise to eat and followed Ron, he was running and I thought for a moment I'd lose him when he turned into a room, but I was with him in the room in no time. I looked around, recognising the room as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I could hear her crying in one for the stalls, but couldn't see Harry anywhere. I looked to Ron, who was now standing by a giant hole in the floor. I moved towards it, leaning in slightly look down into the seemingly bottomless pit, when I felt a hand slam against my back, and fell down into the unknown world below Myrtle's bathroom.

I landed on my arm, groaning in pain, _well that's broken_. I looked around and noticed I was in a cavern-like area, and there was someone else there. I sat up and my vision focused on that person.

"Malfoy, what did you do to Harry?" Seamus hissed.

"What? I didn't do anything, Ron told me he was in trouble, I came to help," I explained.

"Did I?" Ron asked, landing steadily and smiling sourly at me. "All I did was say his name, and you ran like his little bitch."

I looked from Ron to Seamus, confused. I asked why I was here, and where I was. I took a better look around the room as I stood up, it was really dark, the only light coming from cracks in the ceiling, there were rocks everywhere. There was what looked like a snake skin, a really big snake skin. I looked back to them and they were pointing their wands at me, faces full of fury. I stepped back and put my hands in the air, a clear surrender. Seamus flicked his wand and mine flew out of me robes.

"I'll ask you one more time Malfoy, what did you do to Harry?" He scowled.

Suddenly I remembered what Blaise had told me, and everything fell into place. "You think I hexed him or something into being in a relationship with me? I'd never do that, I love him, come on Ron you saw how we were together at Madam Puddifoot's."

"Of course, I saw the effects of a spell, or potion, and I want you to reverse it," he glared. "Harry would never love you, so you did something to him."

"No, I promise Ron. Go ask him, he'll say the same."

They looked at each other, clearly frustrated, and Seamus moved forward. "Picar carne."

I fell as the stinging hex flew out of Seamus' wand and hit me in the knee. It hurt a little, and I was just getting past the pain when I felt another stinging sensation hit my back. I fell on my front as I heard Ron's angry voice from behind him. "Now tell us the truth."

* * *

_(Harry Potter)_

"Jesus, where is Ron, I told him to meet us here."

Hermione started pacing along the Library, which was like her 2nd home. I could feel the frustration radiate off her, she was clearly very pissed off. I had missed hanging out with him, he obviously hadn't. I was still having fun though, Hermione was always funny when she was angry. I sniggered, which caught her attention, and she swirled around to scowl at me, moaning that Ron should know not to keep her waiting. I burst into full giggles and her face broke out in her bright smile, she came and sat next to me and tried to wait patiently.

"Oh Harry, there you are!"

I turned and saw Luna running towards, she looked worried and guilty. She ran up to us, panting a million apologises, hardly making a word of sense. I managed to calm her down and I asked her to explain what was happening.

"I heard the plan yesterday, but I was too mad at him to tell you, and I was thinking about letting them do it. But when Ron made it seem like you were in danger and he ran, I felt so bad. I've been looking for you, so I could tell you?"

"Tell him what? What's going on Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Ron and Seamus," she sobbed. "They think Draco did something to Harry to make him fall in love, they took him down to the Chamber of Secrets to torture the answers out of him."

My mind went blank, Draco's in trouble. I ran, heading for the door to the Library, I had to get to the Chamber of Secrets, I had to save Draco.

* * *

_(Draco Malfoy)_

"None of the hexes are working," Seamus growled.

They were working, I was in a lot of pain. I had begged them to stop, repeating multiple times that I hadn't done anything to make Harry love, that he just did and I loved him back. Ron lowered his wand, exhausted. He asked Seamus want they were supposed to do. Seamus just looked down at me, disgust and distaste all over his face. He rubbed his chin, thinking really hard. They'd thrown many hexes and curses at me, and I was a bloody, bruised, crying mess, shaking on the floor. He looked at me as I sobbed and laughed, commenting on how strong I was for a Malfoy.

"Hang on, I have one last though before we just leave him here for the holiday," he grinned, raising his wand. "Crucio!"

I was overcome with unbelievable pain, it was like I was being kicked and stabbed all over, and it was never ending and never yielding, I had felt it before. It stopped suddenly and I looked to see Ron and Seamus staring towards a shadow, both disarmed. I heard a familiar voice scream my name and Harry ran to me, he sat me up and held me close, stroking my hair and kissing my head. I was still shaking, and terrified, but having his warm, strong arms around me, I relaxed a little. Hermione stepped out of the shadows and glared at Ron, bending to pick up their wands. I stretched out my arm to reach mine, which was too far for me to grab, so Hermione picked it up and past it to me with a sympathetic smile.

"Harry I'm sorry," Ron mumbled.

"I'm not the one you tortured," Harry whispered, deadly quiet. "What made you think he'd do that?"

"You've been different Harry," he frowned.

"I haven't been different Ron! I've been happy!" He screamed, "How the fuck have I been different?!"

Seamus stepped back a bit, and I moved towards Hermione, neither of us had seen him this angry. I looked to Ron, who was clearly scared, but stayed strong and answered him. "You never liked Draco, hated him actually, and then you start snogging and saying you're in love. And...and you didn't tell me, you always told me everything, why not this?"

"Ron, you found out and thought the worst, you fucking tortured him!" Harry bellowed, "In what world is that fucking acceptable! And anyone, I told you, people can change, and so can their feelings! As for you Seamus," he turned, directing his wrath at the other boy. "You better start running before I crucio you, you sick twat!"

Scared as shit, Seamus turned and ran, but Harry flicked his wand, "Petrificus Totalus!" Seamus hit the floor and didn't move a muscle, Harry pointed his wand at Ron, who raised his hands in surrender. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because, I thought I was helping you, I'm sorry," he murmured, turning to me. "I'm so sorry."

I nodded and asked if I could get out of here now. "Yeah, come on baby."

Harry slung one arm over his shoulder and Hermione took the other, as we passed Ron, Harry let go of me for a second and punched him square in the face. "That's for torturing my boyfriend." He kneed him in the crotch, making him fall and clutch his area. "And that's for letting Seamus use the fucking Cruciatus Curse on him." He held me up again and they both carried me out of the Chamber, leaving the boys to sit in pain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings: This chapter contains homosexuality, don't like=don't read.**

**Chapter 14: Apologise.**

* * *

_(Draco Malfoy)_

I woke up in a strange room. I remembered leaving the Chamber of Secrets, and then nothing, everything went black. I must have fainted. I turned my neck, wincing in pain, and looked around. I was in a comfortable bed, with feather soft pillows and crisp, white sheets. There was a sterile, white curtain around my bed, and I knew I was in the Hospital Wing. The only light I could see came from a lamp on my bedside table, showing it me it was evening. I heard muffled voices from the other side of the curtain, one was Madam Pomfrey's, the other belonged to Harry.

"Is he going to be ok?" he whispered.

"Yes Mr Potter," she mumbled. "But I want to keep him here just so I'm here if something develops and he takes a turn for the worst, and for his protection."

The voices silenced and I heard footsteps walk away, I prayed they weren't Harry's. I heard the curtains move and turned to the side. Harry looked at me for a moment and smiled, coming to kneel by my bedside, taking one of my hands in his. He asked how I was feeling and I spoke honestly, I told him I was still in pain, but it would have been worse if he hadn't saved me. He gently brought my hand to his lips and kissed it, rubbing it against his face. I noticed Hermione behind him, she moved the rest of the curtain away, and she placed a cup of pumpkin juice on my bedside table next to my wand.

"D...Draco."

We looked towards the doorway, where Ron stood, fiddling with dirty fingernails. He looked up and made eye contact with me, and walked up to the bottom of my bed. He brought his hand from behind his back and held up a white flag, holding the other hand in the air. It made me chuckle, which hurt. "I came to apologise," he blushed. "I guess after everything that happened during the war, I didn't want to believe you were anything but the enemy. I was busy freaking out to realise how happy you made Harry, I hope you can forgive me? Both of you?"

"I guess I get it, " I croaked. "You have no reason to trust me, other than Harry does, but I'd never hurt, I love him too much to do that. Can you accept us being together?"

"Yes, when you thought Harry was in danger, you ran to save him. Harry did the same," he smiled, looking at Harry. "Do you forgive me too?"

He nodded, and smiled, thanking his friend for being man enough to apologise, Ron smiled at him, at us. I noticed something behind him moving, and Seamus stormed into the Hospital Wing, eye's locked onto Harry's. He ignored Ron and Hermione, even ignored me, his full focus on Harry. He stood up, still holding my hand tighly, and glared at Seamus. "Come to apologise too?"

"No, I came to knock some sense into you. Have you forgotten who Draco is, he's a death eater. Remember all those times he bullied you about Voldemort killing your parents, remember all the times he's called Hermione a mudblood. He's so bad he was given a secret mission from Voldemort to kill Dumbledore, the only reason he didn't was because he was too much of a pussy. He doesn't deserve someone like you!"

"What? You think you do? You tortured someone with the Cruciatus curse, you're just as bad as a death eater." Harry hissed, "Wait, you knew I wasn't under a spell didn't you? You wanted to torture Draco because he's still a death eater to you."

Everyone turned to Seamus, who just focused on Harry. I felt like I was intruding in a very intimate conversation, and Hermione felt it too.

"No, I thought he might have done something to you, because you should know better. I didn't mind torturing him, because he probably did worse as a death eater. But my biggest motivation, was probably that he took you away from me."

Hermione gasped, "What? Oh where's the Seamus we met in first year, the cheery little Irish boy, who always made this blow up in his face when he used his wand?"

Seamus turned to her, pinning her with his eyes, "Well that Seamus was tortured all last year, that Seamus only wanted one thing in his life, one thing that would make him happy." He turned back to Harry, eyes softening. "You. I love you Harry, you're all I've ever wanted, so now I want you to pick me. I want you to leave that disgusting death eater, and to be with me, someone you've always been friends with always known. Please Harry."

Every looked to Harry, who just stared at Seamus in shock. My heart tightened, and I hoped he wouldn't let go of my hand. "You think you stand a chance," he growled. "I'm in love with Draco, and he's in love with me. You hurt the man I love, and you've come here to try and take me way, right in front of him. Only in your dreams, could I ever love you."

Those last few words seemed to break Seamus, and a single, silent tear ran down his face. He turned down and ran out of the room, sobbing his heart out. I felt a pang of sympathy for him, it Harry had go with him I'd have been just as crushed. Ron held out his leg and was going to trip him up, but Hermione pulled him away. Ron and Hermione bid us farewell and headed off.

"After the bad day you had," Harry smiled. "Do you want your Christmas present to cheer you up?"

I nodded, desperate to know. He handed me a small box, with a golden snitch inside. He explained that in second year, when we first competed against each other in Quidditch, and he'd broken his arm, he'd never let go of the snitch. He told me he'd spelled it, and I looked at him funny.

"Hermione helped me," He smiled. "Kiss it."

I felt a little awkward, but pressed my lips to it. When I looked back at it there was neat script over it, _I'll always love baby. _I looked at him and he blushed a little, asking me if I liked it. I reached out my arms, begging him to get into the bed and hold me. He wriggled in and we sat there snuggled up, all night long.

_Fin_

* * *

**Author's response:**

**The main story is now finished, however the next chapter is a brief look at what happened earlier in the afternoon between Blaise and Neville. If you're interested, feel free move on and read the next chapter. If not, thanks for read and don't forget to leave a review saying what you thought of it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warnings: This contains homosexuality and sexual innuendos.**

**Chapter 15: Beville/Naise**

* * *

_(Neville Longbottom)_

Blaise had called me away from Luna and Cho, insisting he had to talk to me. He opened the door to a little compartment and locked the door after us, pulling down the blind too. He turned to me, barely holding on to his nerve, and told me to kiss him. I was confused, we'd kissed once, and split right after. Yet here he was, looking right into my eyes, ordering me to kiss him again, and I just couldn't say no. I pushed him back against the compartment door, attacking his lips with mine. He ran his fingers through my messed up hair, tugging slightly. I opened my mouth slightly, and he slid his tongue in, exploring my mouth. I'd never kissed anyone as passionately as I kissed Blaise, there was this fire that always burned bright when we kissed. My hands roamed down his sides and cupped his ass, pulling him against me.

"Oh Neville," he smiled. "You sure are happy to see me."

I bent down and kissed along his jaw, nibbling at his earlobe, and kissing back down his neck. He moaned my name, tightening his grip in my hair. He groaned, asking me to be his boyfriend. I licked along his neck, back up to the base of his ear, making him shudder and pant. I looked deep into his eyes, resting my forehead on his, both of us desperate for breath.

"Like I could ever say no to you."

_Fin_

* * *

**Author's response:**

**Here is it, short and sweet, I typed a longer one but my laptop fucked up before I could save it, GRRRRR, so I just wrote a shorter one that's more to the point. Hope you liked it, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


End file.
